


Crash And Burn

by Anonymous



Category: Warframe
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruk doesn't look like an orange ballsack, Shameless Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Sargas Ruk thwarted his latest assassination attempt, he felt no glory in victory, only rage at the great dishonour brought onto him. Unlike all the others before her, the girl was sloppy, weak, and most strikingly untrained. The fools in power had sent her to him like a sacrificial lamb on a platter, a token of action to shoe their followers that something was being done about the Grineer threat.Unfortunately for them, Ruk would not be played. He would would not give them a martyr, only a message: that their kind was fit for nothing more than servitude under the Grineer.(CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was too bright.

Nausea threatened to overtake you as you held back the urge to vomit, swaying dangerously in your restraints. Primitive shackles suspended your hands above your head and the movement sent a jolt of pain through your skin as cold metal dug into your aching wrists.

You flinched as cold fingers lifted your face to the light, your eyelids welding themselves back shut. A second passed before you finally turned your gaze onto your jailor.

Clad in a skintight biosuit, his lack of armour left little the imagination, displaying an assortment of metal prosthetics along with a stature that put fully armoured bombards to shame. It took a moment for your gaze to slide up to his face where you were met with two pools of dark amber, studying you as you did he. They lingered on your own for a moment before dipping lower. Instinctively, you moved to cover your nudity, flinching once again as cold shackles rattled above you, digging into your skin.

"They send a girl to kill me now," he mused, taking in the sight of your body. "Pathetic."

Slowly, the hand at your cheek rose to cup your face. Something slipped pass your lips and your eyes widened, realising it was this thumb. Repulsed, you bit down with all your strength- only to yelp in pain as his metal finger stood strong against your teeth.

He chucked. "Feisty," he remarked, using his thumb to pry your jaw open. Mortified, you remained still, watching as he seemed to inspect your teeth before withdrawing his hand with a soft hum, his gaze returning to your own.

"Tell me girl," he said, his voice a low rumble, "how old are you?"

His question sent an uncomfortable shiver down your spine which you supressed with much difficulty. Silently, you regarded him with as little emotion as possible, letting him wait for a response that wasn't coming.

Something shifted in the edges of your vision as metal fingers found the naked bullet wound at your side, still fresh and bloody from your capture. In an almost teasing fashion, he began to draw small circles on your flesh, each movement sending jolts through your body. Neither of you spoke but you could still feel his eyes on you, watching for a reaction that you were determined not to give him. Meeting his gaze, the edge of his lip twitched before a sudden jerk evicted a sharp gasp from you.

"Such bravery," he purred. The hard tip of his metal finger ground into your side, putting pressure onto your open wound. "Such _foolishness_."

Silently, you grit your teeth and continued stating at him, choosing to focus your mind on his amber eyes- an odd colour that was no doubt a result of Grineer mutation.

A few terse minutes passed in silence before your jailor unstuck his blood-slick digit from your skin. Seemingly done, he turned away from you to fiddle with something that you couldn't bring yourself to care about. Your eyes stung with an uncomfortable wetness as you clenched them momentarily, granting yourself a few much-needed moments of respite.

However, your little break was quickly brought to an end as hard fingers grabbed your head from the side, roughly pressing it into the metal wall behind you. It took your brain a moment to register something cold in exposed neck- something foreign and painful. Fear and panic coiled around each other as your eyes darted within the confines of his fingers, a shudder running down your spine as unfamiliar sensations washed over you. Within seconds, his grip was gone, only to be replaced with a massive wave of sensory information.

Squinting, you dropped your gaze to your captor's feet, away from the naked bulb blazing with the fury of a thousand suns. A high buzzing filled your ears as you shivered in your restraints, flinching as a jolt of pain went through your bloody side. Looking down, you realised that the pain was not from another attack, but from the rapid

Your eyes flicked to the corner of your vision,  where a fist was rapidly approaching your side.

You may have been silent but your body screamed.

Ringing exploded between your ears as dark spots filled your vision and your breath stopped. His fist sank deeper and deeper into your flesh, rippling the skin around it in a wave of power. You could feel every strand of muscle straining under his strength as millions of nerve endings ignited with panicked signals of danger and pain, all legible thought quickly buried under the nothingness of agony. Fire ran through your veins, creeping under your skin as it enveloped you in itself and let you feel every single bit of it's cruel embrace. The agony expanded like hot air in a balloon, straining against your mind like a taut bubble, ready to burst. Seconds seemed to creep by at an unbelievably slow pace but you never took notice. Each blow gave you little time to recover before fresh waves of thunder rocked your body, stealing what little breath remained in your lungs. The mind-crushing cycle never stopped and his mechanical prosthetic never tired. Cold metal slammed into your wounded side unrelentingly, painting your skin horrifying hues of red and purple.

However, through the infinite agony, you could feel the effects of the drug fading, which only made things worse. Each impact would end quicker and be replaced by a new one in less time. But the pain- the pain stayed constant. Now it overlapped between blows, melding and joining one another in a cascade of crashing waves, rolling together to amplify to unbelievable levels.

When your voice came back, you used it like never before.

You screamed, not because it hurt, but because it was all you could do. Like a punctured gas can, the endless sound clawed out of your throat, joining the slick thuds of metal on flesh as he continued to maul your side into a purple pulp. Through the haze of agony, your eyes managed to lock onto cruel amber ones.

"P-please-" you rasped, "pleaseee!"

An unreadable look crossed his blurry features as his arm paused mid-recoil.

Hope twinged in your chest.

"No."

You let out a whimper as his bloody fist uncurled, two massive fingers pressed against your side.

"Let's see what humans are made of, shall we?"

A high scream escaped your lips as you realised what he was doing.

"N-NO!!!" You cried, "STOP-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK-"

With a thrust of his arm, the metal digits sank into your body. Your mind struggled to register what just happened as you gazed at him wide eyes, mouth agape in a lost scream. Almost gently, another heavy hand curled around your waist, evicting a soundness gasp from your lips as his fingers sunk deeper into your side.

You didn't have much time to think before his arm got to work.

Hard fingers pistoned in and out of your blood-slick wound as he slammed his metal into your body with escalating force. Hard knuckles continued to work at your discoloured flesh as each thrust evicted a fresh sound from your broken throat, helpless against the fingers invading your body- violating a part of you that was never meant to be touched. Every intensifying thrust was sharp and hard, each bringing a new level of agony that rocked your body. The pain from before was nothing compared to this. You thrashed and strained against the restraints fruitlessly, doing anything you could to escape from his iron grip. Unfortunately for you, his arm held you firm while the other drilled into your body with the unforgiving force of a sledgehammer.

At one point, you must have fainted from the pain, blacking out in a few moments of silence. Even so, he continued to pound into your in unconscious body till you awoke with a scream.

In an instant, years of discipline left you as you broke down a sobbing, trembling mess.

"Plea-pleasse..." You wailed, "Pl-eEEEEEE-"  A scream cut you off as once again, his fingers thrust into you, digging into raw flesh. "P-please" you sobbed, "please please please pleaseeeeee nooooo sthappp naaa-hnnnnnnnggggggggg-"

His fingers hooked upwards against unprotected muscle and flesh, sending an eruption of building agony into your mind. You jerked against his hooked fingers as he lifted you clean off the floor with his one hand like a fish. Your knees buckled and your eyes rolled back into your head as you pissed your dignity out there and then. A hot stream flowed from your dripping cunt and down your spasming legs, trickling to the floor in an undignified puddle of blood and piss.

He held you there for an infinitely long time, taking in your tear streaked face and shuddering body, suspended in the air by his powerful fingers alone. With a wet schlop, he pulled his digits from your mangled wound to let you hang limply in your restraints.

Taking a step back, he admired his handiwork.

Weak stuttering sobs left your lips as you wallowed in the raw cruelty of the pain, your body beaten and your mind struggling to process the reality of your situation. Another pick entered the symphony but you couldn't find it in yourself to react. All you could do was whine as your eyelids grew unbearably heavy. You hoped that this time, you wouldn't be forced to wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

You awoke with a gasp, the jingling of chains echoing through the room as you strained against your metal restraints. You didn't know what was happening, only that you needed to get away from that man. Hard shackles dug into your bruised wrists as panic began bubbling in your throat. Something coiled around both your battered arms and you instinctively jerked away with a cry, half from fear and the other from pain.

_He was here. He would hurt you again._

Memories of your torment ran fresh in your mind as you thrashed wildly, trying to shake off the invisible attack.

_"Be still girl."_

Each move you made sent more pain through your body as you intensified your desperate struggle, fighting like your life depended on it.

_"I said be still!"_

Hard fingers tightened around your forearms and you let out a wail as your brain registered the bone-crushing pressure of his grip. Staring up with wide eyes, you regarded the darkened face of your jailor. He looked angry and that made you scared.

_He was going to torture you again. It would hurt._

You let out a low whimper at the thought, your gaze dropping. In his hand was a small spoon, filled to the brim with a thick golden liquid.

He held it up to your lips in invitation. "Be quiet and swallow this. It'll make the pain go away."

A small, hopeful part of you perked at the idea of pain relief but recoiled as your brain processed the sickly sweet aroma curling into your nostrils. It smelt intoxicating, chemical, _dangerous._

With a jerk of your head, the spoon cluttered against the cold tile, it's contents wasted.

In the next moment, you were pinned against the wall, gasping as his metal palm pressed into your injured waist. Your poorly suppressed panic surged back in full force as the terrible pain returned, now worse than ever. Unforgiving metal pressed deeper into your flesh, reaping a myriad of sounds from your shaking body. Like a dam that had been waiting to burst, the tears came, trickling down your cheeks in quivering streams. Your jailor merely watched in silence, increasing the pressure with every passing second. Soon, you had completely unwound yourself before him, reverting to the shaking mess he had created just days before.

"I'm sorry-" you whimpered, "I'm sorry- I'm sorry..."

You couldn't suppress a teary flinch as his hand reached for your face, come to stop a few millimetres away from your mouth. The smell returned.

"Open your mouth."

Your blurry eyes widened as a sticky digit pressed against your lips, demanding entry. Something sick swelled in your gut but you forced it down.

This time, you didn't resist.

Tugging at your lower lip, he slid a thumb into your mouth, drawing soft strokes over your tongue. Your breath grew heavier as you tried to regulate your breathing around the intrusion, resisting the urge to gag as it spread its intoxicatingly sweet flavour across your taste buds.

He kept going, parting your mouth wider to allow more of his thumb to slide in. Insistent tugs drew your pink tongue out futher and further. You tried to withdraw it back but he quickly caught it between his thumb and index. His motions evicting a soft shuddering breath as he began kneading your sensitive tongue between his fingers, coating your muscled organ with the flavour. Slowly, you sagged. Part of you couldn't deny the experience was... Oddly enjoyable. His digit was met with a soft gasp as it slipped up the full length of your still extended tongue and back into your mouth.

"Suck," he commanded.

Blinking slowly, you did as he asked, creating a soft vacuum between your lips to allow more of him in. When you were done, a soft pop resounded through the room as you extracted the digit from between your lips, pulling your head away to break a thin rope of saliva still connected to it.

Taking in a shaky breath, you looked up at him while swallowing the remnants of the sweetness. The pain seemed to have stopped but... So had everything else. You could see him looming over you, watching. His lips moved but your brain struggled to make out the string of words. A frown formed on your lips as you looked back up at his rapidly unfocusing outline. Letting out a soft yelp, you flinched as cold metal shifted around your joints, unlatching with a mechanical sound. Unprepared for the sudden lack of support, you slumped forwards, your knees scraping painfully against the floor.

Groggily, you appraised your unshackled wrists.

Freedom.

You needed to do something.

Gathering up the last dredges of your strength, you braced an arm against the wall and pushed yourself up. A gasp left your lips as you were immediately hit with a massive whiteout, along with the return of the pain that felt like someone had just run you through with a sword. For a second you swayed blindly. The world swirled with a sense of weightlessness before the floor screamed up at you, filling your vision.

You hit the ground hard.

A cry left your lips as you reeled from the sudden shock. Throbbing pain reverberating in your head as you tried to blink out the black spots swimming in your vision. Not knowing what else to do, you curled up on the cold floor, disoriented tears seeping from between clenched eyelids.

Someone sighed.

Vertigo swelled in your gut as the ground vanished from under you. Instinctively, your arms snaked around a pair of broad shoulders, desperate for some solid purchase. The movement sent another dull throb through your side, causing you to wince again. He carried you gently, one arm slung under your thighs while the other wrapped around your back. You couldn't help but admit that his warmth wasn't unpleasant.

"Let's go."

You nodded slowly, swaying a heavy head before resting it against his shoulder. Each of his strides were punctuated by a soft clink as metal heels met the hard floor. Powerful arms held you close, carrying your much smaller body with ease. The tension in your shoulders slowly faded as you let yourself relax into the heat of his chest. It wasn't long before you found yourself lulled into a sleepy trance, your breath slowing down to a gentle pace against his skin. He smelt... Smoky. It wasn't bad.

Something else underlined the mesh of smells- something sweet that teased the corners of your mind in a warm haze. Craning your neck, you tried to move closer to the source. It was there, oddly familiar yet completely new at the same time. You just couldn't place your finger on it...

The tip of your nose brushed warmth of his skins and you recoiled. You'd been sniffing him. Silently, you tried to ignore the giddy warmth flooding your cheeks as you diverted your face back into his chest. A few tense moments passed before you dared a peek back up. If he had caught on to your actions, he didn't show it. Letting out a soft hum, you settled yourself against his skin, content to spend the rest of the trip in a sleepy stupor.

"We're here."

Raising your head, you were taken aback as a soft whir of gears sounded to reveal that was by far, the nicest quarters you'd ever seen.Looking around, you couldn't suppress an odd sense of jealousy. Gentle starlight seeped in from a thick glass window, illuminating a large but conservatively furnished room- equipped with the largest bed you'd ever seen. Silently, you wondered if all Grineer has rooms like these. His footsteps were muffled against the carpeted floor as he carried you though another door at the side and into a washroom.

Your hands left the curve of his shoulders as he set you down on a bench. It was cold, and like everything else, large. Your legs were barely able to brush the tiles of the floor as you looked around, feeling like a child in a totally new environment. Why had he brought you here?

"Wait here." he said. Hesitantly, you nodded and watched as he turned to leave.

Deciding not to plant yourself into the ground again,  you settled for observing your surroundings instead. Looking around, you took in the shelves of sanitary products and towels, a small wash basin alongside a full body mirror and a curled up hose. Satisfied, you turned your attention to yourself, frowning at the multitude of bruises peeking out from under your bloodstained bandages. Hesitantly, you pressed an experimental finger to your waist but quickly pulled back with a wince. Your usual hard tone of muscle had felt painfully soft and swollen to the touch, your finger leaving a visible indent in your skin. You watched as it slowly rose back up, returning to it's usual inflamed swell.

You hadn't noticed the return of your captor until something cold snapped around your neck.

Yelping in surprise, you raised a hand to tug at the new addition to your apparel. Your fingers met the band of thick leather encircling your throat as it seemed to hum softly, emitting a low sound that rang deep into your brain. You took a heavy inhale as a wave of heat rang through your being. Turning towards your captor, you were about to ask what he'd done when a soft beep echoed through the room.

Within a fraction of a second, your words died on your lips. Electric stuttering reached your ears as the air became charged with static. Your mind screamed to pull the collar off but your arms wouldn't respond. Every strand of muscle in your body clenched and unclenched, over and over and over and over and over again.

A heavy feeling settled in your stomach as you realised that the chains would have held a better fate.

\-----

Ruk regarded the Corpus invention with parts disdain and admiration, watching as it incapacitated his pet within seconds. It was fascinating to see how she shuddered and convulsed on the bench, her eyes fluttering.

 _Like a worm._ He thought.

As much as Ruk would have preferred to break her down the normal way, the medics had warned him that any more abuse of the same caliber would risk killing her, which was something Ruk

Ruk inspected the collar, noting how it seemed to tighten around against her neck as it fizzed and crackled with wild energy. Soft sounds left her cute lips as a bead of drool slid slid down the sharp of her jaw. Wiping it away, Ruk gaze drifted down towards her lightly jiggling breasts.

How cute.

Pinching swollen tit between his metal fingers, Ruk pulled, smirking as a high sound reached his ears. He watched as her convulsing body found a way to arch itself against the bench, her pupils dilating in response. Ruk made a low chuckle as he began rolling her flesh between his fingers, relishing the way she struggled to raise her voice. Her pleading whines were far more pleasant than her screams. Getting bored of the motions, Ruk let go of her tit, making a mental note to check the collar's other attitude adjustment functions later.

With deliberate slowness, Ruk dragged his fingers lower, tracing the curves of her toned belly, hidden under a layer of white gauze. The sounds increased in pitch as he drew close to her battered flesh. Still, he kept going till he reached the soft mound just above her trembling organ.

A clear sheen had coated her exposed slit, filling the air with the scent of her need. It seeped from her pores in sweet tendrils, begging him to take her rough and hard. Ruk hummed softly, disregarding the thought. Knowing human nature, it was only a matter of time before she came lusting for him by her own accord. Part of him suspected that with the help of the collar, it wouldn't take very long at all.

Bringing his index down to the gates of her womanhood, Ruk gave her perked bud a quick flick, watching as she went experienced a particularly strong convulsion. He flicked it again. And again and again and again and again and again and again...

At first, she continued making those strangled sounds of protest, but with a little more patience, her unintelligible sounds slowly began to turn into hoarse whining. Ruk smirked as she shook under him, a shaky line love-juice trickling down from her leaking organ. Every now and then, he would take a pause before continuing, careful not to push his little pet over the edge. As much as he would have loved to watch her squealing as she climaxed into oblivion, that was something she would have to earn. And so, he kept pushing her to the brink and back, watching as her small body contorted and shuddered, her breath coming out in strangled gasps.

He didn't realise how long he'd been playing with her until she finally went silent. Her fluttering eyes rolled completely back into her head as her mouth hung open limply. Beads of sweat coated her trembling skin while her muscles continued to spasm weakly. His pet had fainted, from the pleasure or the electricity he did not know.

Tutting in disapproval, Ruk reached for a small controller on the countertop, pressing a button to cut the electricity from the collar. With a soft beep, his pet's body fell limp against the bench and she was still.

Letting out a sigh, Ruk got to undoing the damp gauze wrapped around her waist. He was careful to avoid touching her wound. The medics had cleaned and stitched it up to prevent infection but that would only do so much to speed up her healing.

Pulling a damp towel over, he proceeded to wipe down the limp body of his sweet pet, all the while plotting how to torment her next. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

For the first in a long time, you woke up not some dingy military mattress, but an actual bed complete with fluffy pillows and a blanket. It would have been a good start to your day, if not for the sensation of having a collar digging into your skin.

Groaning into the sheets, you raised an arm to your neck, freezing as your fingers met pieces of cold metal contrasted against a warm leather band. Attempting to slide your fingers under the material made you yelp in pain as something zapped the back of your neck. Fear coiled in your gut as the collar whirred to life, spurring you to tug on the material harder and more insistently. You didn't notice it at first, but the more you tugged on it, the number your fingers became. Billowing clouds seeped into your mind, muffling your panicked thoughts under a soothing warmth. It made you feel so heavy... So sleepy...

Your arm fell limp against the pillow as you let out a groggy hum. Like a bowling ball, your heavy head dropped to it's side, finding a familiar outline shilouetted against the dim glow of starlight. Bright eyes met your own, so deep and amber and beautiful....

You realised who you were gawking at.

Pulling back a sound, you buried your face into a pillow. Heat creeped up your neck as more and more chemicals flooded your brain, telling you that it was okay, that you were in a good place. You whimpered as the heat began to spread throughout your body, seeping to your finger-tips and toes. You didn't like how your heart seemed to beat too fast as your breath came out in too-small gasps. The more you thought about it, the sicker your felt. It wasn't helped by the low hum echoing into your mind, an incessant noise that made it hard to think. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you realised you were shaking.

"W-what did you d-do to me." you whispered. Your eyes drifted back to his exposed torso. The sight of his bare flesh sent a shiver down your spine and something dirty grew in your mind. Grabbing a handful of thin sheets, you hiked the fabric up to your neck in an attempt to cover yourself from his eyes. A small nonsensical part of you wondered how it would feel to crawl into his arms again. He had felt so warm... Your eyes darted down to the sheets for a second, flickering to where your thighs had been unconsciously rubbing against each other. Something tight and familiar coiled in your core- something you refused to acknowledge.

His movement made you flinch as you stared up at him with wide eyes.

_Danger! Run! Hide!_

You had barely begun to recoil before you found yourself cast under the shadow of his large frame. A weight formed into your chest as the much larger Grineer leaned over your naked body, the differences in stature and power far greater than you would have liked.

Sitting up, were about to push yourself up into a better position when something pressed you back into the sheets. A strangled sound left your lips as hard fingers coiled around your throat, holding you down. Without thinking, blind fingers grabbed at his mechanical digits, desperately trying to pry them off. You didn't know what he wanted but you were scared. Low whimpers seeped from your throat, appealing for unlikely mercy from your Grineer lord while wasting what little breath you had left. A low growl reached your ears as cold metal tightened around your neck, pressing you harder into the sheets. All you could do was lock fearful eyes with him as he looked down on your quivering form.

"You're enjoying this." he purred, fingers digging into your skin.

The fuzz in your brain seemed to grow thicker as you blinked, registering his statement. Parting shaky lips, you were about to deny it when his fingers tightened in a silent warning. Goosebumps formed on your skin as the sheets slid off your nakedness. Cold air kissing your shivering thighs as you looked up with wide eyes, a thick whimper catching in your throat as his gaze dipped down to your glistening entrance.

Something hard crossed his features.

"Naughty girl," he teased, "look how _eager_ you are." A hard fist slammed into your womanhood, evicting a hoarse cry from your lips. Another shudder of heat ran through your body as the pain drove deep into your core, coiling around your stomach. Still pinned under his powerful grip, you could only squirm in what little leeway he gave you, helpless to resist as he began grinding his gauntlet into the parting of your folds. This time, instead of pain, you found pleasure in the movement. Your sex quickly coated the metal in a sheen of nectar as he rubbed it harshly into your entrance.

Oh God...

"St-stop" you whimpered in a light-headed daze.

He tutted. More blood flooded your face in a hot mixture of fear and arousal as his fingers tightened around your neck. The collar dug deeper into your skin, where it would undoubtedly be leaving a bruise.

"You don't want me to stop," he said, making you shiver. "You lie but your body doesn't."

His words sent a fresh wave of lust coursing through your blood. The usually cold prosthetic felt so hot against your moist sex as your vision grew hazy. Metal fingers loosened around your skin, releasing a low moan from your throat. The grinding intensified.

"Do you like that, my little pet," he teased, "do you want to _cum_?" 

 _Yessss-_ "No- no!" You gasped breathlessly, squirming against his loosened grip in an attempt to get away before something bad happened. Your lips parted to make way for ragged breaths as the pleasure mounted in your core.

"Hmm? Do you want more, pet?"

_Yesyesyes_

"S-stop it..." You whispered.

He chucked.

A hard digit brushed brushed the line of your moist slit, sending a shiver up your spine. You looked up at him with hazed eyes.

"Please..."

Your words melted into soft whimpers as he began easing a hard finger under the hood of your clit, massaging your sensitive bud. The action sent tingling waves of fire coursing through your veins as your breaths became quicker and more shallow, the tension mounting with each second of build-up.

"You're so wet," he purred. You closed your eyes, shuddering as his warm breath tickled your ear, your body reverberating in response to his voice.

"You're so _tight."_

A high whine left your lips as the tip of his synthetic digit invaded your tight sex. You tried to push him away but quickly found your wrists pinned over your head, ensnared by the same hand that had previously held your throat. You felt too exposed like this, too vulnerable. A large digit eased into your depths, pulling wordless pleasures from your lips.

"Hahhhh..." you moaned softly, unable to resist the mounting tension in your core. Soft sounds filled the air as he began making slow curling motions with his finger, stroking and dragging his thick digit against the roof of your wet walls. You opened your mouth to protest but you couldn't. Your brain was an incoherent frenzy of need and lust, fueled by the finger within your dripping sex. He played you like an orgasmic instrument, suffocating your mind of reason as you struggled to form words.

In the end, all you made were wanton moans.

"Good," he soothed, pressing the attack. "Relax, enjoy it."

Each stroke of his finger sapped years of discipline from your body as you found yourself giving in to his touch, quivering and moaning like a bitch in heat. You let out a squeal as a second finger slipped past your entrance, joining it's brother in the conquest to ruin you. Waves of pleasure rocked through your body, seducing your quaking resistance into lust. Like a three-pronged assault, his thumb ground into your swollen clit with each slide of his fingers, shooting jolts of toe-curling pleasure straight through your body. A copious amount of lubrication drooled from your slit, coating the inside of your thighs with a clear sheen as you squirmed and moaned desperately, relishing the feel of his masterful fingers within you.

"Look at me pet."

You complied and let his eyes meet your own.

"Tell me what I am to you."

"I- _ah_!" you squealed as he pulled out of you roughly. Your body arched against the sheets as you tightened around _nothing_. It hurt so much. " _No!_ " you gasped mindlessly, recoiling from the sudden emptiness within you- the unsatisfied tension in your core. "P-please- don't- don't!"

"Answer the question." He growled, metal fingers tightening around your bruised wrists. You let out a tortured sob as the unbearable agony intensified.

_He was_ __your jailor-_ _ _Grineer- the enemy-_

Your thoughts were cut short as he ground the curled length of his index against your slit, teasing, torturing. Every fiber of your being yearned for him; your body was belonged to him, your mind yielded to his whims-

 _"Master,"_ you breathed. _"M-Master."_

He hummed low, the sexiest sound you'd ever heard. You needed him back inside you _now_. A loud moan echoed through the room as he returned the lengths of his magnificent digits into your eager sex- only to have them remain immobile.

You looked up at him with teary eyes of frustration and longing. What did he want? Had you not given him enough? Your depraved body craved release so badly it hurt. Years of training screamed at you to resist as you bit the inside of your cheek in frustration, teasing your tastebuds with the metallic tang of blood. Master's fingers continued to remain inside your shaking body as your resolve weakened with each tortuous second of conflict. Suppressed whimpers of need continued to form in your throat as the tension began to ease from your aching core. You clenched your eyes helplessly, struggling to remain sane. He didn't seem to care if you never found release- which just made it so much more painful.

You tried again. "P-please..."

He smirked.

"I... I w-want more M-master..." You begged,.

"And will you be a good pet for me?"

You moaned shamelessly, arching your body into the thumb pressing into your clit. Your core clenched needily and deep inside you knew your fate was sealed.

"Y-yes M-master..." You whimpered, your voice barely above a whisper. "Anything- anything you want..."

He nodded in approval.

A sharp breath caught in your throat as he pulled his fingers out for a fraction of a second before slamming them deep into your cunt, long digits fully extended. Simultaneously, his thumb curled downwards to press into your battered clitoris, filling you with that perfect, glorious high you so craved. Your eyes rolled upwards to the ceiling and deep inside, you felt something give.

"AAAAHHHHHNNNNNNN!"

Your walls clenched as an unprepared scream tore into the air. Like a rubber band coiled to it's extreme, your body tightening around his hard fingers, flexing. You arched against the sheets as a blindingly hot wave of pleasure swelled in your very being. Pure unadulterated euphoria drowned out all your senses in a mind-breaking climax of boiling sensation as a primal moan left your lips. Like a God, Master's fingers pistoned into your slopping cunt, each thrust evicting blissful gasps from your throat. Your core clenched around his girthy fingers, coating them in your womanly juices. Master made a low sound that made your body resonate in delight.

"How obscene," he taunted, "how _human_."

Shame and lust clogged your sense as loud, wanton sounds slipped through your lips, affirming his words. Again and again, his massive digits plunged in and out of your slopping wetness, each time stronger than before. With Master's fingers hilting into your body, it wasn't long before you reached your second climax. Your body shook like a leaf as you came hard, cum and sweat coating your skin as he continued to ruthlessly fuck you into senseless tatters. Unconsciously, your hips began meeting his fingers with welcoming grinds, your voice punctuating each union with another sound of ecstacy. Again and again, Master's barrage of thrusts never failed to drag you over the edge and into the abyss, howling and jerking like a woman possessed. Any ounce of dignity you once had was ruined by a primal need for _more._ You had lost track of how many climaxes you were at before he finally slowed down.

Moaning helplessly, you clenched weakly around his fingers as he extracted them from your slopping, aching sex. You laid boneless against the sheets, your eyes fluttering weakly as aftershocks of pleasure continued to assault your body. There wasn't a strand of muscle in your being that hadn't been fucked completely loose by his glorious fingers as you loved it.

Said digits brushed over your lips, filling your nose with the scent of your undoing. You let out a muffled moan they slid between your sex-coated lips and into your mouth. Once inside, they toyed with your sensitive tongue, stroking and rubbing, laying claim to your upper lips. An occasional whimper would enter the air whenever he pressed down on your tongue hard or when he stroked the back of your organ, where it was most sensitive.

You didn't understand how or why he was doing this to you, just that you could no longer find it within yourself to resist.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Even in Master's absence, you could still feel his scent clinging to your skin and sheets. Each inhale you made warmed you up from the inside and made you giddy, weighting your mind down like sacks of wet cement.

Purring, you curled yourself around his pillow to breath deep, wet fuzz filling your head as a shiver of phantom pleasure ran through your body. The familiar sensation warmed your cheeks as you recalled how sinfully he had taken your body on these very sheets and how wantonly you had accepted the pleasure and rule of your new Master.

Silently, you tightened your grip around Master's pillow and breathed deep.

It made you feel good. It made you stop being scared.

Content on letting the pleasure wash away your unease, you heard a soft sound coming from below but ignored it, choosing to bury yourself under waves of soothing warmth instead. You didn't think much about it untill clouds of pure chemical desire began seeping into your groggy mind, muddling your already clouded judgement. Your core tightened with a familiar heat as you clutched Master's pillow tighter, your breath growing heavier with each passing second.

Only half-aware of your own actions, you slid a shaky hand down to your damp entrance, your fingers finding purchase on your throbbing clit. The motions helped sooth some of the tension but it just didn't feel _right_.

Your fingers began to moving more frantically as fantasies of your Master began forming in your mind, fantasies about the way his fingers would run over your skin, dipping into your tightness, testing your limits yet _satisfying_ you like no one else. His amber eyes claimed your body with a blazing intensity that made you shiver and tighten with need, anticipating the pleasure that always came.

" _Naughty girl_ ," you heard him purr, " _you want to cum again don't you?_ "

You moaned in affirmation, shuddering as your fingers continued to work at your sweet, sensitive button.

" _Work for it_." he whispered, " _earn it_."

Letting out a soft whine, you did as he said, rubbing your swollen bundle of nerves with renewed vigor. You lost yourself to the actions, revelling in the pleasure of your undoing as clear nectar seeped from your womanhood, coating your delicate fingers with a slippery sheen of sex. Shamelessly, you brought them to your lips, taking long languid licks of your own juices. The flavour filled your mouth and you shuddered, tasting not yourself, but Master's similar actions. Sinful delight heated your cheeks as you treated your fingers with the tender loving you would show his own glorious digits. Moaning through muffled tones, you slid another hand down to take the place of it's predecessor- abit more clumsily so.

As time passed, your simple mind found itself sinking deeper and deeper into desperation, disregarding everything in favour of pursuing that one, unattainable goal of release. You didn't care when your arms began to burn- or when your fingers started shaking- or when dark spots began to fill your vision. You don't care when the soft sounds of metal footsteps sounded in the distance and the door opened to reveal a tall figure. You didn't care when your eyes rolled into the back of your head from the pain that threatened to tear your mind to shreds.

Everything paled in comparison to the infinite pleasure that obedience gave you. It was your life now, and you _loved_ it.

-

Within an infinite abyss, you watched as a lone figure dropped from an open vent, lithe legs silencing the fall with practiced grace. With the push of a button, the masked woman vanished, her movements leaving nothing but a light shimmer in the air. She crept with silence and purpose, navigating the halls with careful steps, moving ever closer to her objective. She seemed to know the floor layout and it wasn't long before she reached the dimly lit cell which smelt faintly of rust and salt. On the opposite end of the room stood a woman, naked and chained against the wall, her slumped chest raising and falling in unconsciousness.

It was way too easy.

Cupping long fingers over the sleeping the woman's mouth, the assassin muttered a barely audible prayer before thrusting her dagger into the soft human flesh. A muffled cry and a shudder were all that seeped from between her fingers as sharpened metal sank deeper, slipping under her victim's ribcage and into the unprotected organs behind.

You blinked.

The intruder had vanished, along with the woman.

Looking down, you found the hilt of a dagger pressed into your skin. A sound left your throat but the hand on your lips held firm. You didn't feel your legs giving but you found the cold floor meeting your skin with a sharp bite. In a flash, the pressure at your mouth and stomach disappeared, leaving you gasping for breath. You looked down to find the blade gone, leaving you nothing but an unexplainable heaviness.

Fingers tangled in your hair, roughly jerking your gaze back up. The intruder's mask had vanished, leaving you to to gape at familiar features.

It was you.

"Traitor," she growled. You flinched as her fingers tightened around a fistful hair, tilting your head further upwards. A sadistic grin marred the face you called your own.

"Fucking traitorous whore," she taunted again, her fingers tightening their drip in your hair. "Look at you, already on your knees. Dirty bitch."

Hearing those words spoken in your own voice sent a twinge of rage through your heart. Opening your mouth, you were about to protest when a hard slap silenced you with painful efficiency.

"Shut the fuck up!" you heard your voice hiss, followed by another stinging slap on your other cheek. "Bitches don't get to talk!" A barrage of slaps followed her hiss, each one sounding in a painful "THWACK" that blurred your vision. Pained hisses seeped from between your teeth as she mercilessly attacked your face. A sharp kick to your side evicted a pained cry from your throat as she glared at you, eyes ablaze.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP" She yelled, her blurry figure growing more distorted. Something crashed into your temple, sending you to the ground. Another kick to the side rolled you onto your back as the copy straddled your waist, pinning you down. She smirked. "Let's see how nice you can speak eh?"

You couldn't suppress fresh cry of pain as a fist connected with your cheek. Hard metal floor bit into the back of your head, giving you no quarter. Another blow came. Then another. Then another. Your world turned into a blurry ringing mess as you took hit after hit, unable to stop yourself as tears of humiliation began to slide down your swollen cheeks. After a while, you began to sob.

Harsh eyes darted across your beaten face, a sadistic grim marring your stolen features. She leant down till your noses were almost touching, her warm breath tickling your face.

"That's a good look for you." she purred, pupils dancing across your flushed and battered skin. "A fitting look for a loose-lipped whore like yourself."

You flinched as a rough tongue shot out to drag across your swollen lips. Without warning, warm lips pressed into yours, kneading and suckling on the sensitive flesh with fearsome fervour. The supposedly intimate action was rough and vicious, almost hateful. Cold hands pressed onto both sides of your face, trapping you under your copy's weight as she dominated your lips in a flurry of teeth and flesh.

A low moan formed in your throat as she nipped at your hypersensitive skin. Taking advantage of your parted lips, she deepened the kiss, invading the depths of your mouth with a rough thrust of her tongue. Gagging, you tried to push her invasive organ out but found yourself turning the kiss into a messy thrash of tongues. It wasn't long before your moans died into soft whines. A sense of light headedness arose as you began losing those precious gasps of air you so desperately needed. To make matters worse, there was strange tension growing between your  thighs along with pulses of weakness that made you shudder with each of the incessant attacks on your mouth.

It was the final straw when she took your lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard.

The sudden surge of stimulation sent you careening over the edge as you moaned into her lips, dark spots filling your vision. Your body screamed at you to breathe through your nose but your couldn't seem to remember how. Once again, she took advantage of your weakness to thrust herself deeper into your lips, devouring your ever breath till there was nothing left but all-encompassing darkness.


End file.
